campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Waldsen
Hi Waldsen, Thanks for offering to volunteer with translation. What we need help with is translating the TWO key pages to get it started. http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Campaigns_Wikia http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Mission_Statement Then we will create es.campaigns.wikia.com to host it. I can help you if you have questions about what some of the english words mean *Well, I finished a draft of the Mission Statement in spanish. Some terms needed polishing, but the main idea is ready. I would appreciate any suggestions! --Waldsen 23:07, 9 July 2006 (UTC) Here's suggestions for every word that had ?? around it: ?clips? - soundbite means the short speech a politician gives over and over again ¿Cómo haremos eso? ¿Es posible? ¿Jimbo, estás loco? - Is this really going to happen, or is Jimbo crazy ¿Y saben qué? - do you realize/did you know/guess what ?Speak Out!? - raise your voice/be heard/say something ¿Estás involucrado en alguna campaña política? Do you participate in politics/do you volunteer in politics ¿Te apasiona alguna causa? - Do you care about 1 issue ¿Necesitas ayuda o quieres iniciar una discusión? - start a chat/start a conversation/start a discussion on an issue Qué quieres ver en cada artículo? - what do you think should be on each page ?No Child Left Behind? - Education (a special US issue on childrens education ?relief? de impuestos - tax cuts ?Seguridad social?, - pensions or retirement pay for seniors ?Deficit spending?, - spanish government or EU spending more than the tax money being brought in each year ¿Qué temas te interesan a tí? - what politics or what problems do you care about (care = want to help/want to get involed) We're almost done - Muchas Gracias! --Gil 05:53, 11 July 2006 (UTC) *Well, the main page is ready! Just a few changes left for the Mission Statement. --Waldsen 00:48, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :Hi Waldsen, you're really doing great work, thanks a lot! Greetings --rieke 01:18, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *Thanks! I appreciate it! --Waldsen 01:36, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Maybe premature, but it's up http://es.campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Portada http://es.campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Declaraci%C3%B3n_de_la_misi%C3%B3n Chadlupkes 01:33, 12 July 2006 (UTC) *Cool! I'll see it right away! (forgive me for feeling a bit proud :P)--Waldsen 01:36, 12 July 2006 (UTC) :I may have grabbed it before your last few edits, so make sure it's the final version. Chadlupkes 01:38, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::Oh no, I think the source didn't completely load on my last edit. You think you could do me a big favor and revert my last edit to my user page? The final version is corrupted. --Waldsen 01:48, 12 July 2006 (UTC) ::No problems! I'm updating the Declaración de la misión to the latest version. --Waldsen 01:51, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Templates So, what do you think of the templates? Chadlupkes 00:36, 23 July 2006 (UTC) *They look great! The thing that bothers me the most is the over-abundance of red links! Hehe, I guess that will be fixed in time. -- Waldsen 00:40, 23 July 2006 (UTC) **I hope so. And the borders look good. You know we have CSS available to us, right? Chadlupkes 05:45, 23 July 2006 (UTC) ***We do? Oh, then I would like to create a class for the "div" so we can apply the styles to all the country and state templates. Could you teach me how? -- Waldsen 00:55, 24 July 2006 (UTC) **I'm trying to get it to work, and it looks like I just need to refresh my browser's cache. Admin level users have the ability to edit MediaWiki:Monobook.css, which has the ability to make some significant changes. If you have any recommendations, make a page at User:Waldsen/Monobook.css and let me know to take a look and make the changes. Chadlupkes 01:13, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ***Well, I saw the MediaWiki:Monobook.css page, but I think those changes might be a little too significant. My idea was not to change the aspect of the entire wiki, but just add something like the following: ::div.country_box {margin: 0.5em 1em; clear: both; background: #ccccff; text-align: center; padding: 5px; border: 1px solid #8888bb;} ::to some page. Then, you could go to the country boxes (like Template:Southamerica) and add one line, calling the div.country_box style, and then just write . In that way, you could change all the templates in one edit. -- Waldsen 05:20, 24 July 2006 (UTC)